New Year Eve
by Marie Fieve
Summary: Nouvel An ! One Shot


Titre : New Year Eve  
Auteur : Mary Fiévé  
Date : 03 Janvier 2011  
Avertissement : PG-13/R  
Catégorie : MSR  
Résumé : Scully à une idée derrière la tête...on est le 31 décembre 1999 et l'épisode Millénium...n'existe pas  
Disclamer : Mulder et Scully ne sont pas à moi, je ne fait que les empreinter pour leur faire faire des bêtises  
Notes de l'auteur :  
- Déjà merci Missy pour me lancer des défis comme ça xD ! t'es intenable moi je dis xD  
- Voilà, alors la fin est...je suis pas ultra satisfaite mais si jamais certains la réclament, il est possible que je me décide à écrire une suite, faut juste qu'elle tourne un peu dans ma tête

**One-Shot New Year**

-Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Fais moi confiance je te dis !

-Scully…

-Mon Dieu, Mulder ! Combien de fois je t'ai suivi les yeux fermés sans te poser de questions ?

-Très bien ! marmonna-t-il, s'enfonçant dans le siège passager.

-Bien ! Elle reporta son attention sur la route.

-Scully, bon sang c'est l'autoroute !

-Observateur… lâcha-t-elle.

-…

-Ouvre la boite à gants !

-Euh…

-Ouvre !

-Bien bien !

-Les graines de tournesols…ça te passera le temps ! Sourit-elle.

-Dis-moi ? Ce n'est pas un coup de tête cette escapade à ce que je vois !

-Mulder, prendre l'autoroute à midi largement passé, un 31 décembre…c'est soit un coup de tête soit un coup de folie !

-Très bien ! Un sourire moqueur s'élargit sur ses lèvres ! Tu es folle alors !

-Hoho, et c'est un chasseur de petits hommes gris qui me dit ça !

-Tu les chasses avec moi je te signale, ces petits hommes gris…et j'ai cru comprendre que peu de choses pourraient te faire quitter les affaires non classées !

-…

-Je me trompe ?

Le silence se fit dans la voiture. Scully fixa la route avec plus de concentration que nécessaire, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Il porta son attention sur la signalisation et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise…

-Scully ?

-Non Mulder !

-Non quoi ?

-Tu ne te trompes pas ! Souffla-t-elle.

-Oh…son regard glissa sur le visage de la jeune femme, détaillant ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche…son cou…la naissance de sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier sous sa respiration. Je…Enfin…je voulais savoir…New York ?

-Ah ! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Euh, oui ! New York! Time Square! Elle lui lança un regard rapide. Ca te va ?

-Si ça me va ?

-Oui ?

-Oui ça me va ! Par contre…tu t'arrêtes à la prochaine aire de repos !

-Mulder ? dit-elle gravement.

-On est à mi-chemin à quelques miles près, je prends le volant pour la fin du trajet !

-Mulder…

-Ce n'était pas une question Scully !

Poussant un soupir, la jeune femme ne s'opposa pas d'avantage, prenant la voie de décélération de la première aire qu'elle trouva.

-Bon aller ! Laisse-moi la place ! Mulder sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de la jeune femme. Scully…insista-t-il d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

-Tu es épuisant ! Dit-elle en fixant son regard au sien alors qu'elle se tenait contre la portière.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne fais jamais de crise d'insomnie Scully !

Pour toute réponse elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de contourner la voiture pour s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle côté passager. La fin du voyage se fit en silence…un silence de ceux qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire naitre entre eux…tranquille, apaisant, normal.

-New York nous voilà !

-Il ne reste qu'à trouver un parking…

-On trouvera Scully, laisse nous arriver le plus proche possible de Time Square déjà !

-C'est ça, mais gare toi dès que tu peux, je préfère marcher que de rester bloquée dans les embouteillages !

-Bien chef ! Dit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors qu'il mimait un salut militaire de la main.

Elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin et lui lança un regard amusé. Il la contempla autant que la route le lui permettait, posant un regard affectueux sur elle, détaillant son attitude détendue qu'il avait rarement l'habitude d'observer. Elle sourit, le regardant elle aussi…oui, l'atmosphère n'était pas commune, et c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait souhaité comme changement en l'emmenant à New York pour la Saint Sylvestre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes puis chacun se concentra de nouveau sur l'effervescence de la ville, instaurant un silence presque gêné…

Ils marchaient sur Broadway pour atteindre Time Square, la foule était dense et Mulder ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers Scully, préoccupé, ne voulant pas la perdre. Le froid était cinglant, le vent qui s'engouffrait entre les buildings de la ville était polaire…Mulder sourit lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme. Elle portait un bonnet fait de laine blanche, sublimant le bleu de ses yeux, faisant ressortir la teinte rosée de ses joues et ses cheveux auburn qui s'échappaient par mèches contre son cou. Il se rapprocha d'elle, leurs épaules presqu'en contact, elle le regarda, lui adressant un sourire elle glissa sa main autour de son bras. Il recouvrit ses doigts glacés des siens, resserrant l'étreinte sur son bras, l'attirant un peu plus à lui. Elle se cala contre lui et leurs pas prirent un rythme commun.

-Il fait plus froid qu'à Washington, c'est impressionnant, pourtant nous sommes sous la neige nous !

-Scully ? Serais-tu en voie de congélation ?

-Cryogénisation Mulder…Cryogénisation !

-Jamais tu ne t'arrêtes n'est ce pas ?

-Hm ?

-La scientifique qui est en toi ne s'endort jamais !

-Oh Mulder je t'en prie, je pourrais te servir le même discours !

-Aux dernières nouvelles je ne découpe les cadavres moi !

-Non, aux dernières nouvelles tu trouves toujours un prétexte pour me servir l'une de tes théories fumeuses !

-Elles ne sont pas fumeuses !

-C'est ça, aussi sérieuses que le Da Vinci Code alors !

-Scully ! Dit-il faussement indigné, lui lançant un regard moqueur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, sachant pertinemment que la discussion devait s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne dérive vers un débat qui ressemblerait d'avantage à une joute verbale sans but qu'à un échange intelligent entre deux personnes cultivées. Ils laissèrent les bruits de la rue remplacer leurs mots, franchissant une longue distance en silence.

-Un hot dog Scully ?

-Bien sur ! Mais c'est moi qui invite !

-Tiens donc ?

-C'est moi qui t'ai amené ici Mulder !

-Mauvaise excuse !

-Mulder…

-Je t'offre ce hot-dog Scully, un point c'est tout ! Dit-il en tendant quelques billets à l'homme qui préparait les sandwiches fumants.

-Très bien…soupira-t-elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent, leurs doigts gelés agrippés à la chaleur de leur repas. L'homme les regarda s'enfoncer dans la foule en se disant que son métier lui faisait vraiment rencontrer toutes sortes de gens…toutes sortes de relations étranges…toutes sortes de couples…Un sourire éclaira son visage à la peau tannée par le froid et le vent, oui ces deux là avaient quelque chose de peu commun !

-22h…qu'est ce que tu veux faire durant 1h30 ?

-Central Park ! répondit-elle sans hésitation.

-C'est parti !

Ils marchèrent en silence, atteignant Central Park quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Ils décidèrent de faire quelques pas tranquilles dans les chemins dessinés du parc, sans pour autant s'éloigner réellement. Puis ils reprirent la direction de Time Square, espérant pouvoir se frayer un chemin dans la foule une fois sur place.

Plus ils approchaient, plus la foule se densifiait, si bien que Mulder finit par encercler les épaules de Scully, la maintenant fermement contre lui pour ne pas qu'ils soient séparés par la marée humaine. Quand la progression leur devint impossible il s'arrêtèrent où ils se trouvaient et Mulder ramena la jeune femme contre lui. D'abord troublée, Scully répondit à cette étreinte, glissant ses bras autour de lui, sous son manteau qu'il avait gardé ouvert. Elle posa la tête sur son torse alors qu'il appuyait son menton dans ses cheveux, tout en refermant ses bras autour de ses épaules et dans son dos.

-5 minutes ! Dit-elle contre lui.

-Oui 5 minutes ! Sourit-il. Merci Scully…souffla-t-il.

Elle releva le visage vers lui, le regard interrogatif. Il lui sourit tranquillement, oubliant totalement qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une foule de milliers de personnes, il passa un doigt sur son front, remontant légèrement son bonnet qui lui tombait presque sur les yeux. Elle sourit.

-New York…c'est une très bonne idée…

-…de rien…souffla-t-elle.

La foule commença à s'agiter, la dernière minute de l'année venait d'entamer ses premières secondes. Le compte à rebours s'afficha sur les écrans géants. Elle appuya son menton contre son torse et il accrocha son regard, baissant la tête vers elle. Ils se sourirent furtivement avant de tomber dans la contemplation silencieuse du regard de l'autre…Les voix commencèrent à s'élever en cœur égrainant les 10 dernières secondes du millénaire.

-10…

Il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-9…

Elle ignorait comment calmer son cœur, cognant sa poitrine avec une force encore jamais déployée.

-8…

Il sentait sa poitrine se soulever contre lui…il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

-7…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se nouer dans son dos. Elle se calla un peu plus contre lui.

-6…

Elle sentit sa main remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir brûler sa nuque.

-5…

Ses doigts trouvèrent leur place sur sa joue, de son pouce il caressa sa pommette.

-4…

Un sourire discret naquit sur leurs lèvres.

-3…

La foule s'agita, les bousculant gentiment.

-2…

Il la serra contre lui avec force…

-1…

Déjà les gens déployèrent leur énergie pour accueillir le nouveau millénaire.

-Bonne Année !

D'un mouvement commun et unique, des milliers de personnes exultèrent leur joie de changer d'année, les uns s'embrassant, les autres s'étreignant…développant une énergie propre à ces moments où le monde entier semblait uni, tourné vers un même horizon, vers un même but. Mulder et Scully ne bougèrent pas…occultant totalement l'effervescence qui les baignait, n'entendant plus un seul son sinon une lointaine plainte heureuse. Leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre ils s'étaient figer en prenant conscience de la naissance d'un nouveau millénaire…

Le pouce de Mulder traça une ligne douce sur la joue de Scully, atteignant ses lèvres il en redessina les contours. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son souffle remplacer la caresse de son doigt. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui…elle sentit son bras emprisonner un peu plus sa taille, la soulevant presque du sol. Il vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et les captura presque aussitôt. Elle se laissa faire, répondant avec douceur et tendresse…ils échangèrent un baiser simple, timide, avant de se séparer pour sonder le regard de l'autre. Après quelques secondes, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer une seconde fois ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser appuyé, comme pour lui confirmer que ce n'était pas une erreur. Puis elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il frissonna au contact de sa peau glacée et resserra ses bras autour d'elle…


End file.
